Tales From A Shower
by scarlettbelle
Summary: Carly and Todd finally get their shower


Carly couldn't believe the turn her life had taken in the last month. She had discovered Johnny secretly married Connie during Kate and Sonny's wedding ceremony. Which had propelled her towards Todd Manning, and had made her face the feelings and attraction that had been slowly building between them for many months. Before she could process that, Jason had been killed. Carly had been plunged into the greatest grief she had known since AJ had led them to believe Michael was dead. Through it all, it had been Todd's steady presence that had been her, what? her rock? It was hard for her to think of someone as unpredictable and yes, unstable as Todd Manning as her rock. But that is exactly what he had been for her. While she had had to be Michael's, Morgan's, the Quartermaine's and even to an extent Sam's. He had been her shoulder, sounding board, and somewhere in the middle of it all her lover. Todd had become her dysfunctional Jason. Jason had been strong and steady, never wavering. Todd accepted her and genuinely admired her but he was wild, edgy and didn't try to talk her down. He was utterly intoxicating.

Lost in her thoughts, she had forgotten that she was sitting on the vanity bench in Todd Manning's bathroom while he adjusted the temperature of his large shower. Starr would be moving in with her father tomorrow, they both knew this would be their last uninterrupted night for awhile. After Jason's wake Carly showed up in her black dress,

"You promised me a shower, I'm here to collect."

Wordlessly, Todd kissed her and pulled her to him. The thought of her naked in his shower had haunted him since she had spent the night on his couch following Sonny Corinthos' disastrous wedding. He knew with Starr moving in he wouldn't have many more nights with her until he was able to find a house.

He led her to his enormous bathroom shucking his suit jacket and the tie he had donned for Jason Morgan's funeral as he went.

"I have to compliment the owner of this hotel on the spacious showers."

Carly was silent as she worked on the buttons of his dress shirt, when she had it unbuttoned she drew it off of his shoulders and leaned forward. Raining kisses along his jugular to his collarbone, she ran a hand through his hair. He let her have her way. He gently pulled away from her, sat her on the bench to the vanity in the marble bathroom.

Carly had truly outdone herself, besides a large vanity, and his and hers sinks. Each suite featured a round sunken tub, which Todd had yet to use, and a large double marble shower replete with a rain shower, multiple body massage jet sprays and a hand held telephone shower head.

He adjusted the temperature of the rain shower and turned to find her standing before him completely naked. Todd found himself strangely disappointed. He had come to relish undressing her himself. A task he had never found particularly pleasurable but between Carly's incredible curves and penchant for lacy lingerie he wanted to be the one to remove her clothing piece by piece.

She took control as the bathroom started steaming up. She undid his belt, pulled it free and tossed it behind her. Carly undid his fly, pulled down his suit pants and boxer briefs at the same time. She wanted them both naked. Now. When they were, he lifted her and stepped into the massive marble shower letting the water sluice over them as they kissed. Kisses that stretched on and on. She could feel his erection growing between them. She spotted the bar soap Todd used every morning. Taking it in her hands she rubbed them until she had a satisfactory lather then reached between them. She grabbed him with both hands. Using her soapy hands she stroked his cock taking care to avoid the tip. He allowed her her fun, but if she was going to wash his front, he was going to wash hers.

Todd took the soap and lathered up her gorgeous, golden breasts, paying particular attention to her sensitive nipples. He knew he had affected her when her strokes becames erractic. Todd took that opportunity to let the water wash her. Then while massaging and teasing one breast, he bent his head to the other. He captured a nipple between his teeth and nipped while his tongue soothed the sweet pain away. He switched breasts as her hands fell from his groin and buried themselves in his hair. Her cries and encouragements echoing in the steamy room. Todd continued the sweet assault for many minutes until he could tell she was on the brink.

Abruptly he turned her towards the cool marble wall, lifted her hands above her head with one hand and with the other pulled her stunning curvy ass out. He sank into her in one fluid thrust and stopped. Todd released her hands and played with her sensitive nipples while she pushed her hips back at his hips trying to set the pace. Carly groaned and realized this time, he was in charge. It thrilled her, so she let him have his way as she continued to feel the warm water flow over them, his hand torturing her oversensitive breasts and as he started slowly thrusting, his other hand teased her clitoris. She layed her head against the cool wall and simply let the sensations wash over her.

Todd knew she was close and knew he couldn't last alot longer when he spotted it. The handheld shower head. He picked it up, turned it on low and placed it between her legs. It was too much, the sensations, the water washing over them, his mouth on her neck, his thrusts and the pulsing jet upon her most sensitive spot. Carly came with a force that left her shaken and unable to fully stand. Todd's arms around her and the wall was all that held her up. He had been waiting for her, and soon followed her. He turned off the water, wrapped her in a towel and carried her to his large bed. While she slept, exhausted from the day's awful events and their shower activies, he was more determined than ever to find a house for he and Starr. A large house, with many bathrooms.


End file.
